Alternatives
by darkrogue1
Summary: Blake et Mortimer. Et si pour une fois, c'était Blake qui se déclarait le premier ? Chaque chapitre est indépendant. Chapitre 1 : le secret de l'Espadon. Chapitre 2 : la Marque Jaune. Chapitre 3 : L'Affaire Francis Blake. Chapitre 4 : L'Affaire Francis Blake
1. Chante, O Déesse, la colère

Pour AgatHatsumomo

Chante, O Déesse, la colère...

 _1947_

Six heures, l'heure fatidique. La bataille a duré toute la nuit, les troupes défendant chèrement les lignes de montage de l'Espadon, le dernier espoir des défenseurs et, au-delà, des opprimés du monde entier. Blake, en tant que pilote expérimenté, s'est porté volontaire pour le premier vol du prototype conçu par le professeur Mortimer, qui, en tant que concepteur et expert sur son appareil, s'est porté volontaire pour piloter le second.*

Que d'hommes sont déjà tombés pour défendre la base ! Les ennemis sont presque devant la dernière porte du hall de montage. Ils ont presque gagné. Mais ça y est ! L'équipe du professeur a terminé ses préparatifs et les deux premiers Espadons sont pilotables - même si ce n'est que manuellement.

Blake se précipite vers son ami qui, tout en l'équipant de sa combinaison de vol, lui fait ses dernières recommandations. Le capitaine fait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les paroles de Mortimer et non sur la chaleur réconfortante de ses mains, sur ce contact humain et bienvenu qui l'éloigne de la fureur des combats qu'il vient de quitter... et vers lesquels il va devoir retourner. Mais si Philip Mortimer est a ses côtés, rien ne lui est impossible.

Soudain, un contremaître se précipite vers Mortimer, interrompant son explication des consignes de sécurité.

"Professeur, un des joints fuit dans le cockpit du "X-2". Il y en a bien pour un quart d'heure, peut-être plus..."

"Damn'it !" jure le professeur.

 _Fatalité._ pense Blake. _C'est le destin qui le veut._ Ainsi il sera seul, dernier défenseur de la base à genoux mais pas encore vaincue, et brièvement, un vieux souvenir lui traverse l'esprit.

 _Déjà les plus braves d'entre eux gisent dans les nefs, frappés et blessés.**_

Et prenant immédiatement sa décision, il prend la parole : "Ecoutez, mon vieux, les instants sont comptés."

Tant pis. Il vendra chèrement sa peau et fera le plus de dégats possible, mais seul cible de toute la flotte de l'Empire, ses chances sont maigres - à moins que cette nouvelle arme soit véritablement révolutionnaire. Et l'arrivée du second Espadon sera décisive.

"Je vais partir en avant, rejoignez-moi le plus vite possible..."

 _Laisse-moi couvrir mes épaules de tes armes._

L'écho du poème lui rappelle son issue fatale. Il est aussi possible que cet assaut tourne mal. Si l'homme qu'il aime peut être sauvé, Blake ne craint pas de se sacrifier.

"D'ailleurs, en cas d'échec, votre présence ici serait plus indispensable que la mienne..."

"Soit," répond Mortimer, "mais alors gardez le contact avec nous par T.S.F..."

C'est l'instant de l'adieu, peut-être à jamais. Blake ne veut pas partir sans avouer l'émotion qui l'habite. Il étreint dans ses bras son compagnon d'armes, et, comme les mots lui font défaut, puise dans l'éloquence antique et l'image qui vient de le frapper. "L'ennemi assiège les nefs achéennes et c'est avec vos armes que je vais les combattre." Glisse-t-il à l'oreille de son ami. "Si je tombe au combat, sanglé dans votre Espadon, ce sera comme dans vos bras." Puis, se dégageant avec une dernière pression sur les avants-bras de Mortimer. "Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!"

Puis il s'élance sur l'échelle, grimpant prestement à bord du "S.X.1", jettant un dernier regard en arrière, que le dernier visage qu'il voie soit celui de Mortimer. "Good bye, Mortimer ! ... " lance-t-il avant de disparaître dans le cockpit.

"Good luck, Blake ! " Fuse la réponse, inquiète.

* * *

Mortimer a posé son casque pour diriger la manoeuvre, et, pendant la mise à l'eau, coiffe un casque radio pour entrer en communication avec le submersible. Tout en donnant les ordres à l'équipe, il se demande ce que Blake a bien pu vouloir dire avec ce dernier adieu. Patrocle et Achille ? A cet instant ?

Sur le moment, il était encore sur le choc de devoir laisser Blake partir seul tout ce qu'il a retenu, c'est que le capitaine allait risquer sa vie sans lui. C'est presque mécaniquement qu'il a répondu à l'injonction de son ami de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Mais maintenant ... _Ce sera comme dans vos bras._

Il sent sa gorge se serrer. Patrocle et Achille. Mortimer n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer. Lui-même ressent pour Francis Blake toute l'affection qu'il est possible d'avoir d'une relation platonique. Son ami a-t-il véritablement voulu dire que plus était possible ? Mais il ne peut se laisser distraire : on a besoin de lui pour la manoeuvre. "Paré pour les pompes !..."

Professionnel, il faut rester professionnel. Le sort du monde dépend d'eux, chaque instant compte, et surtout Blake doit pouvoir se concentrer sur son pilotage. Ce n'est pas le moment de le distraire. Pour Mortimer, la sécurité de Blake doit désormais être la priorité. Il se reconcentre sur la checkliste "Allô ! Blake... Tout est normal ? La pression ? L'étanchéité ? ..."

Son invention semble se comporter comme prévu, mais il ne peut empêcher l'anxiété qui l'étreint à chaque nouvelle étape que Francis franchit à bord du prototype.

Soudain, le contremaître de tout à l'heure vient le prévenir : le second Espadon est prêt. Il va pouvoir rejoindre son ami, épauler son aillier à qui il annonce la nouvelle. " J'arrive!..."

"Allons Mortimer, adieu et "England for ever !" " Aux derniers mots de Blake qui fait surface, Mortimer se précipite vers le deuxième appareil et enclenche la manoeuvre. Chaque minute, chaque seconde compte car Blake se bat seul contre l'ennemi.

C'est avec anxiété qu'il écoute sa radio. Tremblant à chaque seconde supplémentaire de l'engagement.

Mais l'Espadon prouve sa force !

L'une après l'autre, ses cibles sont frappées par ses fusées atomiques, presque en même temps qu'un effet de souffle impressionnant qui suit l'appareil.***

L'Espadon ne craignant pas les flots, Blake utilise la mer à son avantage, n'hésitant pas à venir l'effleurer.

Mortimer se rassure peu à peu, chaque annonce de cible touchée a le goût de victoire. Peut-être que Blake n'avait pas besoin de son aide après tout !

Mais soudain la radio grésille, Blake l'appelle et l'inquiétude est nettement perceptible dans sa voix. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ! " Mortimer! ... Mortimer !... Le "cervo" de profondeur s'est calé !"

Immédiatement, Mortimer a compris le danger. "Bon sang !.." Et il crie la consigne qui doit sauver Blake dans sa radio : "Le cockpit, vite ! Larguez le cockpit!..." Finalement, ce sera à lui de protéger Blake, s'il survit aux quelques minutes où, vulnérable à l'extérieur de sa coque, il sera à la merci du moindre tir bien ajusté. "J'arrive!..."

Il est proche de la surface, mais n'y est pas encore, et à chaque seconde qui passe, Mortimer enrage et prie de toute son âme que Francis survive. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'époumone pas dans sa radio pour encourager Blake, lui dire que lui aussi ferait tout pour ne jamais le perdre, ignorant les opérateurs qui pourraient l'entendre... est qu'en s'éjectant, Blake a perdu le contact radio, la T.S.F. étant intégrée à l'avion.

Ce sont de très longues secondes pour Mortimer, qui guette ses futures cibles sur le radar, jusqu'au moment où, enfin, le "S.X.-2" fait surface.

La chasse d'abord ! Ce sont ces unités mobiles qui présentent le plus de danger ! En faisant demi-tour, Mortimer a repéré le parachute de Blake, qu'il s'efforce à tout prix de protéger, visant une à une les unités qui pourraient le mettre en danger. Petit à petit, Mortimer élargit son périmètre jusqu'à la destruction du dernier porte-avion.

Alors, ignorant les quelques embarcations réchappées du désastre qui fuient dans toutes les directions, il s'approche de Blake, qui vient de toucher terre, sain et sauf, et se prépare à amerrir. Il ne peut attendre un instant de plus !

Mortimer prend tout de même le temps de déplier son échelle - il aurait l'air malin à sauter par dessus le bord de l'habitacle s'il ne pouvait plus remonter dans son avion ! - puis il saute à l'eau pour rejoindre Blake qui l'attend sur le rivage.

Aussitôt à terre, Mortimer se jette dans ses bras. "Plus jamais ! Blake, ne me refaites plus jamais ce coup là !" Et il relâche son étreinte pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. " Moi aussi... " commence-t-il, avant de filer la métaphore commencée plus tôt par le capitaine : "Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, je ne vous quitte plus d'une semelle. Au diable Briséis !"

Leur premier baiser, devant la flotte en flammes, à un goût d'iode, de sel et une odeur d'incendie.

* * *

* Voir le Secret de l'Espadon - SX1 contre-attaque

** L'Illiade, chant XVI

*** Lhassa - base d'Oran en 2h : l'Espadon atteint au moins mach 1.4 en moyenne sur long trajet ! (pour info, dans notre monde ou la troisième guerre mondiale n'a pas eu lieu, le Bell X-1 est le premier appareil à franchir le mur du son en vol horizontal le 14 octobre 1947).


	2. A dormir debout

_Londres, très tôt ce matin de Noël 1951*_

Tandis que Blake fait un premier rapport par le téléphone présent chez Septimus, Mortimer conseille aux équipes de Kendal de surtout ne rien toucher des équipement du docteur : l'éclateur est un bon exemple de la potentielle dangerosité des installations.

Puis, enfin, Blake et Mortimer sont libérés de leurs obligations. "Philip, êtes-vous en état de conduire ? " Demande le capitaine en rejoingnant son ami dans le hall d'entrée. "J'ai emprunté une voiture au Yard, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent que je prenne le volant."

" Oui, bien sûr." Le professeur prend les clefs que lui tend son ami et ouvre la porte. Le froid de la nuit d'hiver est piquant et le professeur ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. "Tiens, il a neigé !"

Effectivement, au cours des deux derniers jours où Mortimer n'a pas mis le nez dehors - ou à une fenêtre - un manteau blanc a recouvert tout Londres.

Et, alors que Blake lui indique sa voiture - "garée" en vrac en travers de la chaussée et du trottoir, les portières encore ouvertes - Mortimer, qui ne voit pas de gêne dans les mouvements du capitaine, l'interroge : " Pourquoi serait-il imprudent que vous preniez le volant, Francis ? Vous êtes bien venu en conduisant, pourtant !"

"Hmm." répond Blake en s'asseyant à l'avant côté passager. " Je marche à l'adrénaline, mais cela ne devrait pas durer."

"Comment cela ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins ?" Mortimer regarde plus attentivement Blake, mais rien ne semble anormal.

"Non, non. Rien d'aussi grave."

Rassuré, Mortimer démarre, amorce sa manoeuvre, puis, une fois sur la route, relance la conversation. "Alors ?"

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Le professeur jette un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa gauche. " Blake ?"

"Oui ? "

Arrivant à une intersection, le professeur marque une pause et se tourne vers son passager, qui n'est manifestement pas dans son état normal.

Sonné. C'est le mot. Le capitaine a l'air sonné. Pourtant, sur son visage se dessine un léger sourire.

De toute sa vie, Mortimer n'a vu qu'une seule fois une telle expression. Il était encore à l'Allan Glenn School, au club de boxe, et le vainqueur chez les seniors avait reçu un dernier coup qui l'avait laissé hébété, mais heureux. Blake est un vainqueur KO.

"Francis ?"

"Oui, Philip ? " L'appel de son nom semble atteindre le capitaine qui sort un instant de sa torpeur.  
Mortimer redémarre. " Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, mon vieux ? "

"Rien, rien. Cela fait presque trois jours que je n'ai pas dormi..." Le capitaine étouffe un baillement et sa diction se fait de moins en moins précise. " ...et lorsque je vais m'effondrer, ce sera très rapide."

"Trois jours ! " s'exclame Mortimer, faisant une embardée. Son ami est en fait ivre ! Ivre de sommeil ! " Avec la semaine que nous avons eu !? Pourquoi ? "**

Blake met quelques secondes à répondre, comme s'il avait du mal à appréhender la question. "Eh bien, vous aviez disparu. Puis la Marque Jaune a annoncé que vous étiez entre ses mains. Et condamné à mort. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire." Explique-t-il, la voix un peu pâteuse.

" Mais... Trois jours ! Blake ! Vous êtes complètement fou !"

Le capitaine laisse échapper un petit rire. "Totalement. Fou d'amour pour vous."

Mortimer sursaute et se tourne vers son passager, qui semble n'avoir aucunement réalisé l'énormité qu'il vient de proférer. Le capitaine est dans un état second, il lutte pour ne serait-ce que garder les yeux ouverts.

Mortimer comprend à cet instant tout ce que son ami a investi pour le retrouver, l'intensité de l'émotion qui l'animait. Dans son état normal, Blake n'aurait jamais rien dit et Mortimer sent monter en lui une vague de tendresse et de compassion. "Dormez Blake." Dit-il, se reconcentrant sur sa conduite. Il serait inconvenant d'interroger plus avant son ami dans cet état de faiblesse. " Vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer. "

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Mortimer se gare devant leur domicile de Park Lane, Blake dort à poings fermés.

Le professeur est à peine sorti de la voiture que la lumière se fait dans le hall d'entrée, et la porte s'ouvre. Nasir - qui est sorti de l'hopital peu après la disparition de Mortimer - veillait à l'étage en guettant leur arrivée. Il a l'air soulagé de voir le professeur en bonne santé. "Bonsoir Sahib."

"Bonsoir Nasir. Tu tombes bien, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide." Il ouvre la portière du côté passager, et lorsque Nasir apperçoit la silhouette inanimée, il s'inquiète. " Le capitaine ...? "

"N'est qu'endormi, rassure-toi. Mais nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour le monter à l'étage."

Effectivement, à eux deux, il réussissent à mettre le capitaine Blake au lit tandis qu'en quelques mots, le professeur met Nasir au courant des évènements de la soirée.

Puis lorsqu'ils ont terminé leur besogne : "Merci, Nasir. Va te coucher, tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin, toi aussi."

"Bonne nuit, Sahib." Le salue Nasir avant de quitter la pièce.

"Bonne nuit." Acquièsce Mortimer.

Après le départ de son fidèle serviteur, Mortimer s'attarde quelques instants. Il contemple le visage endormi de son ami Blake. Se souvient de la chaleur à son contact. A cet instant, il en désirerait plus. Mais Blake dort. Blake a besoin de dormir.

Quel dévouement de sa part ! Le coeur de Mortimer se serre à l'idée que, s'il n'avait pas été abruti par le manque de sommeil, Blake n'aurait jamais rien dit. Que de questions il a pour son ami !  
Il y a peu de chose que lui-même ne ferait par pour Francis Blake. Même si, jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais considéré cette possibilité, cela semble inclure basculer dans le crime. A cette idée, il est parcouru d'un délicieux frisson.

Avant de se retirer à son tour pour laisser son ami aux bons soins de Morphée, il laisse un mot sur la table de nuit. "Mon cher Francis, à votre réveil venez me retrouver, même s'il est trois heures du matin et que vous devez me me tirer du lit. Philip." Que Blake se souvienne ou pas de leurs derniers échanges dans la voiture, Mortimer ne veut pas les laisser l'un ou l'autre douter plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il est passé une heure du matin en ce jour de Noël et toute la maisonnée est silencieuse et endormie. Seul veille encore dans sa chambre le professeur Mortimer, qui se demande comment, après toutes ces émotions, il va réussir à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

* Voir la Marque Jaune. Le 17 décembre, jour où Mortimer revient à Londres est un lundi. Nous sommes donc en 1951.  
** Voir la Marque Jaune, si depuis le 22 décembre, Blake n'a pas dormi, du 19 au 21, le capitaine n'a dormi que trois heures en 58 heures.


	3. Joyeux solstice

Joyeux solstice.

L'affaire Francis Blake. Avec une pensée pour mon petit frère qui, tous les ans, me souhaite deux fois un joyeux solstice.

... et comme il m'a souhaité un joyeux équinoxe hier, je me suis mis un coup de pied aux fesses pour finir.

 _...And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars. From this world-wearied flesh..._

 _...et soustraire au joug des étoiles ennemies cette chair lasse du monde..._

William Shakespeare. Romeo et Juliet

voir Un dernier détail, Blake...

* * *

 _21 juin 1954_

Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille en sortant de la douche, dans la chambre qu'on lui a fournie à la caserne après leur transport en voiture vers Edimbourgh*, le professeur Mortimer ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, en proie à une intense réflexion.

Que d'aventures en quelques jours ! Fuir la police, manier poudre et explosifs, sauver ses confrères, découvrir un antique site picte, se battre contre Olrik une nouvelle fois, sauter d'un train en marche...

Pourtant, ce n'est aucun de tous ces éléments qu'il a en tête, c'est une toute autre image qui le hante : le visage de Blake en le voyant lorsqu'il est venu les délivrer.**

Le professeur n'a jamais vu son ami aussi expressif. Que d'émotions sur le visage habituellement si flegmatique du capitaine ! Tout d'abord une surprise incrédule, puis une joie sauvage, férale... et tant d'autres émotions fugaces dont Mortimer n'a pas saisi toutes les nuances. Certes, Blake s'est repris assez vite, mais quelque chose dans ce premier instant laisse Mortimer très mal à l'aise.

Mortimer enfile les vêtements qu'on lui a prêtés - un uniforme : sa valise a été récupérée mais ne lui sera rendue que dans quelques jours, après la fin l'enquête - et décide de parler de son trouble à Blake. Francis aura certainement une explication et, à défaut, le voir dissipera probablement l'image qui taraude Mortimer.

Sortant de sa chambre, le professeur n'a que quelques pas à faire avant de frapper à celle du capitaine, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Pas de réponse. Mortimer ouvre la porte, mais la chambre est vide.

Alors qu'il ressort dans le couloir et ferme la porte derrière lui, il entend quelqu'un monter à l'escalier du bout du couloir. C'est Honeychurch qui, encore en survêtement noir, arrive avec un porte-document à pince dans une main.

"Professeur Mortimer !" l'interpelle le jeune homme. " Justement c'est vous que je venais voir."

"Bonsoir Mr Honeychurch. Savez-vous où est Blake ?"

"Le capitaine est encore en conférence téléphonique avec Londres. Il devrait avoir fini bientôt : le colonel Cartwright voulait lui parler seul à seul quelques instants maintenant que la réunion est terminée." Et l'adjoint de Blake lui tend les documents qu'il tient à la main. "Voici la transcription de votre déposition de tout à l'heure. Pouvez-vous vérifier que tout est exact et qu'il n'y manque rien ?"

Le professeur prend le porte document et jette un coup d'oeil au nombre de feuillets, puis fait signe au jeune homme de le suivre. "Venez, je vais m'asseoir et regarder cela."

Retournant à sa chambre, Mortimer s'asseoit sur le lit et parcourt sa déclaration tandis que Honeychurch attend qu'il aie terminé en regardant par la fenêtre. Tout semble exact, rien ne manque. Avant de signer, le professeur relève la tête : Honeychurch était présent ; il pourra peut-être éclairer sa lanterne.

"Mr Honeychurch, lorsque je suis venu vous délivrer tout à l'heure..." commence-t-il, tandis que l'adjoint de Blake se retourne. "... avez-vous vu l'expression du capitaine ?"

"Non, professeur, je vous regardais entrer." C'est certainement vrai, mais quelque chose dans la posture de l'adjoint de Blake sent la défensive. Il voit certainement de quoi Mortimer veut parler.

Lors de leur aventure égyptienne***, lorsque Blake s'était démasqué alors que Mortimer le croyait mort, lui aussi avait été surpris, puis joyeux. Il avait certainement gardé un sourire béat pendant le quart d'heure qui avait suivi.**** Mais il y avait autre chose sur le visage de Blake, et le malaise de Mortimer n'est que renforcé par l'attitude de l'adjoint du capitaine.

Mortimer hoche la tête. "Et lorsqu'il vous a annoncé que j'étais mort, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a dit à ce moment là ?"

Honeychurch hoche la tête et son visage se ferme. Il n'oubliera jamais le visage et la voix du capitaine à cet instant, ni les minutes qui ont suivi. "Il a dit que tout était perdu, que vous étiez mort par sa faute et qu'il ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait venir nous sauver."

Mortimer tressaille. _Tout est perdu._ Ces mots dans la bouche de Blake, si volontaire ? Il revoit les yeux de Blake, à l'instant où il l'a reconnu et son visage se ferme. "Que s'est-il passé après cela ? " demande-t-il.

"Rien." C'est fermement que Honeychurch répond. "Rien jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez peu de temps après. Ligotés et sous bonne garde, nous n'avons pas eu d'occasion."

Mortimer baisse les yeux, reconnaissant envers la loyauté du jeune homme - mais pas dupe. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Honeychurch gardera le secret même pour sa hiérarchie, il en est certain. Il signe les documents et les tend à l'adjoint de Blake qui le remercie et sort de la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Mortimer sort sa pipe et se dirige vers la fenêtre, se postant à l'endroit qu'Honeychurch vient de quitter. _Tout est perdu._ Il y avait du désespoir dans ces yeux, une résolution de mort. Ce n'est pas Francis tel qu'il le connaît. Quelque chose lui échappe encore.

* * *

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, alors que quelques coups discrets se font entendre à sa porte, Mortimer n'a toujours pas trouvé d'explication satisfaisante.

"Entrez." répond-il machinalement en se tournant vers la porte.

C'est Blake, également en uniforme de prêt, fraîchement rasé et les cheveux humides au sortir de la douche. "Hello, old chap."

Un bref instant, le sourire de Blake et la manière de son salut - et peut-être la disposition de la pièce, si militaire - ramènent Mortimer sept ans en arrière à Oran, à son retour de Karachi. Ce soir tout autant qu'alors, il ressent le même bonheur à voir le visage familier. "Francis ! "

"J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous monte un en-cas, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le thé ?"

"Volontiers." S'il n'avait pas faim tout à l'heure, ce n'est plus le cas à présent, et la compagnie de Blake ne se refuse pas. Il a fait tant de kilomètres pour la retrouver !

Les quelques pas dans le couloir ramènent Mortimer à ses pensées précédentes et à sa résolution d'interroger Blake. L'occasion est parfaite : il vont avoir le temps de parler.

"Au fait, quand repartons-nous ? " Avec toutes ces péripéties, Mortimer n'a pas trop suivi les modalités de leur transport vers Londres.

"Dans quelques heures, par le train de nuit. Nous serons à Londres demain matin. " Blake semble un instant perdu dans ses pensées.

Le train. Cela fait une éternité qu'ils n'ont pas pris le train ensemble. Blake songe-t-il également à leur rencontre en Inde ?

Mortimer n'a pas l'occasion de poser la question. Un jeune sergent arrive en effet à ce moment là avec leur collation.

* * *

Une fois à nouveau seuls, installés devant une tasse de thé bien chaud sur la petite table de la chambre très spartiate, Mortimer soupire d'aise. "Voilà quelque chose dont j'avais bien besoin."

Blake hoche brièvement la tête. "Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous contredire là-dessus. "

"Francis." Maintenant qu'ils sont bien installés et qu'ils ont du temps devant eux, Mortimer décide d'aborder le sujet et de dissiper son malaise une bonne fois pour toutes. "J'ai croisé Honeychurch tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il est venu me faire signer ma déclaration..."

Blake, dont l'attention a été attirée par le sérieux soudain du ton de son ami, s'est entièrement tourné vers lui.

"... et nous avons reparlé du moment où vous m'avez cru mort."

Le capitaine blêmit.

Mortimer est désormais certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible à ce moment là. Mais immédiatement il continue, ne laissant pas Blake se troubler plus avant. "Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il n'a rien dit! Je pense qu'il emportera votre secret dans la tombe." Quoi que ce soit.

L'appréhension s'efface graduellement sur le visage de Blake qui retrouve un peu de son flegme habituel et Mortimer enchaîne, tout de même désireux d'une explication. "En revanche il m'a rapporté vos paroles, Francis. _Tout est perdu_?! Vraiment !? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un optimiste, mais je ne vous ai jamais vu baisser les bras !"

Blake ferme un instant les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, laissant paraitre une brève expression de souffrance, comme s'il se maudissait de la faiblesse qui l'avait conduit à utiliser cette tournure de phrase.

Puis, avec une grande inspiration, il les rouvre, résolu.

Une tension s'est créée et Mortimer se penche imperceptiblement vers l'avant, porté vers son ami qui prend alors précautionneusement la parole.

"Mon cher, dear old chap, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. " Blake déglutit, la bouche apparemment sèche et Mortimer retient son souffle dans l'atmosphère électrique. Qu'est-ce que Blake peut bien tant redouter ?

"Je me suis attaché à vous, d'une manière qui n'est ni naturelle ni normale. " Poursuit Blake lentement, retenant chaque mot comme pour retarder ne serait-ce qu'un peu la révélation qu'il redoute. "A un point tel que je ne puis concevoir un monde ou vous n'existez pas." Le capitaine ferme les yeux sur ces dernier mots pour ne pas voir ceux du professeur, craignant d'y trouver de la désapprobation. Il tremble presque !

Les yeux du professeur se sont élargis lorsqu'il a compris. Mortimer est ébahi mais tremble tout autant. C'était donc cela ! Il revoit le visage de Blake lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte, le désespoir, la surprise et la joie, le soulagement et le retour à la vie. Un élan porté par une émotion intense. Francis Blake l'aime. Profondément. Follement. Véritablement.

"Francis..." Mortimer doit s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à souffler le nom du capitaine tant il est ému.

Sentant le trouble de Mortimer, Blake ouvre alors les yeux. Que d'intensité dans son regard !

"Francis." répète Mortimer, voulant à son tour tenter de faire comprendre à son ami ce qu'il ressent. "Lorsque j'ai décidé de venir vous rejoindre je ne savais pas si vous étiez un traitre ou non." Un éclair de doute et de résignation passent dans les yeux du capitaine, et Mortimer secoue la tête en dénégation. " Non, ce n'est pas cela que je veux dire."

Toute l'intensité qu'il a mis à poursuivre Blake lors de cette aventure ressort dans sa voix qui tremble presque lorsqu'il déclare : "Pour vous, j'étais prêt à subir le sort qu'Olrik réservait à mes confrères."

Blake prend une inspiration surprise. Mortimer l'aurait rejoint même si c'était pour se faire vendre à un pays ennemi ? Pour lui ?

Mais il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille, même s'il avait trahi. "Vous ne me l'auriez pas pardonné."

L'atmosphère s'est un peu détendue, et Mortimer répond en souriant presque. "Si vous ne m'aviez pas accompagné, certainement."

En réponse, Blake tend la main à Mortimer qui la prend.

D'un même mouvement, ils se lèvent, se regardent puis s'étreignent dans la lumière du soleil de fin d'après-midi encore loin de se coucher*****, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans le couloir les fasse sursauter.

"La nuit promet d'être longue." murmure Blake, qui songe au fait qu'ils n'auront pas d'intimité avant leur retour chez eux.

"Au contraire !" répond Mortimer, même s'il a bien compris. "C'est la nuit la plus courte de l'année ! " Après tout, un scientifique ne peut laisser passer un commentaire pareil.

"Ghrianstad sona ! Mon cher ! Joyeux solstice !"

"Joyeux solstice ! " répond Blake, qui sourit.

* * *

* D'après Blake, à la fin de l'aventure, une voiture les attend pour les ramener à Londres. Mais on est en début ou milieu d'après-midi, et vu le nombre de km (10h de trajet actuellement par les petites routes, alors en 1954! Mortimer a mis 24h à arriver de York à Ardmuir! ), soit il vont faire des étapes, soit il y aura d'autres moyens de transport. Je prends le parti de choisir un retour à Edimbourgh pour prendre un train de nuit, soit sur place, soit en interceptant le Royal Highlander - soit à Perth, soit plus bas sur la ligne à un arrêt non prévu. Maintenant que l'affaire est plus ou moins "résolue", et qu'il ne reste que les débriefings, ça m'étonnerait que l'I.S. leur finance un retour en avion.

** personnellement, l'image qui me hante c'est la tête de Blake quand il annonce à Honeychurch que Mortimer est mort. Je suis certaine que son émotion à voir le professeur intact était toute aussi intense. Pas étonnant qu'il soit de dos sur cette scène.

*** Voir le mystère de la grande pyramide.

**** Allez vérifier si vous ne me croyez pas. pages 26 à 28, Mortimer est hilare. Il commence à reprendre son sérieux page 29.

***** 4h30 - 22h00 éphémérides mi-juin à Edimbourth


	4. Cela valait bien une blessure

Devinez qui est tombé dans la rue en retournant au travail après le déjeuner et s'est égratigné les genoux au début du mois de septembre. Gagné, c'est moi. Ma première réflexion en me relevant a été "heureusement mon pantalon n'est pas déchiré", puis en regardant mes égratignures au-dessous "ah oui quand même"... et alors j'ai repensé à Mortimer.

* * *

Ce soir là, dans la dernière semaine de juin 1954, le professeur Mortimer, rentré à son domicile de Park Lane, fumait la pipe et lisait dans son fauteuil l'édition du soir du journal lorsqu'un bruit de pas et de porte lui fit lever la tête : c'est le capitaine Blake qui revenait à son tour du travail.

"Bonsoir, Philip." le salua son ami avec un franc sourire. Il posa la valise qu'il tenait d'une main pour ôter sa casquette et suspendre son imperméable au portemanteau. Mortimer abaissa le journal qui le masquait aux yeux de l'arrivant et tira une bouffée de sa pipe en réponse. "Bonsoir Francis. Vous me semblez de bonne humeur !"

"Eh bien oui," expliqua le capitaine en reprenant la valise et s'avançant dans la pièce, "le dossier est enfin clos – ou du moins ce qui ne mérite pas d'enquête approfondie – et nous sommes officiellement blanchis – et probablement susceptibles de recevoir quelque médaille." Plus que certainement en fait, et Blake avait certainement insisté pour que Mortimer soit félicité au même titre que lui. "D'ailleurs je vous ai rapporté votre valise." dit-il en brandissant l'objet en question.

Puis soudain son visage se fit plus sombre et sérieux – presque inquiet.

"Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez été blessé !" s'exclama-t-il, la voix pleine de reproche.

Un instant, Mortimer le regarda sans comprendre, puis son regard s'abattit sur la valise et il se souvint de son pantalon de tweed plus si neuf, de ses chutes piteuses et de l'état de ses genoux, et rougit. Blake, avec son entrainement et son agilité aurait réussi à descendre sans tomber, lui, se dit Mortimer qui n'allait certainement pas étaler un accident dont il n'était pas fier. "Je suis tombé." Expliqua-t-il simplement, tentant de minimiser l'incident. "Rien de grave."

Blake reposa la valise près de la table basse. "Votre pantalon est déchiré aux deux genoux !" observa-t-il. "Et il était couvert de sang !"

Mortimer hocha la tête. Il se souvenait très bien avoir essuyé la plaie à son genou droit avec ce qui restait du malheureux vêtement avant de se faire un pansement de fortune avec son mouchoir – dont l'utilité à son autre genou pour lequel il avait précédemment servi dans le même office n'était plus aussi critique. Il avait ensuite enfilé un pantalon propre – et intact – avant de s'aventurer en ville.

"Ce n'était qu'une plaie superficielle." tenta-t-il de rassurer le capitaine. Vraiment ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait un instant craint avant de sauter – de se casser une jambe ou de se rompre le cou. Qu'était donc cette égratignure ? "Vraiment ce n'est rien."

Blake secoua la tête, pas vraiment convaincu de l'argument du professeur.

"Montrez-moi." exigea-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de protestation.

Confronté à l'inébranlable autorité du chef du MI5, Mortimer soupira, replia son journal et le posa sur le guéridon à côté de son fauteuil avant de se pencher. Il saisit tout d'abord l'ourlet de la jambe gauche de son pantalon, le replia avec méthode, retournant petit à petit l'étoffe pour dégager son genou.

Les quelques éraflures avaient presque déjà fini de cicatriser, mais les ecchymoses marquant chaque impact de pierre étaient encore visibles, marbrant sa peau de violet et de vert. D'ici une bonne semaine toute marque aurait définitivement disparu.

Rien de bien grave, vraiment.

Blake s'était approché, s'agenouillant juste devant Mortimer pour examiner attentivement l'articulation lésée, fronçant les sourcils.

Mortimer ouvrit la bouche, fit presque un commentaire puis, haussant légèrement les épaules, se ravisa et se pencha sans un mot à la place pour remonter de même la deuxième jambe de son pantalon.

Son genou droit était à peu près dans le même état – la blessure n'étant pas bien plus récente – excepté par la vilaine cicatrice qui en barrait le côté gauche, à l'endroit où une pierre plus vive du ballast lui avait entaillé la peau. C'était encore bien rouge, et il en tirerait probablement une fine cicatrice blanche de plus – souvenir bien inoffensif de toute cette aventure. Franchement, ce n'était rien, se dit Mortimer.

Blake en revanche prit une brusque inspiration en voyant l'état du second genou de Mortimer, et il leva la main pour suivre précautionneusement le contour encore boursouflé de la blessure.

"Comment vous-êtes vous fait cela ?" questionna-t-il d'un ton qui marquait son inébranlable résolution de le découvrir.

Le professeur soupira. "Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Francis." puis il songea à la ténacité de son ami et au fait qu'il lui faudrait malheureusement avouer sa maladresse. Il soupira de nouveau et ajouta : "Je suis tombé..." et il laissa sa phrase quelques instants en suspend. "… deux fois."

Blake leva la tête, le fixant de ses yeux clairs et Mortimer rougit d'embarras avant de continuer, vaincu. "…en sautant d'un train en marche : Londres – Peterborough, et Peterborough – York." expliqua-t-il laconiquement en désignant l'un puis l'autre genou.

A ces mots, Blake saisit sa jambe droite à la cheville et au haut du mollet, enfonçant des doigts crispés dans sa chair et faisant sursauter Mortimer.

"D'un train." répéta Blake en chuchotant précautionneusement. Lentement, il desserra ses doigts raidis, tentant de maitriser sa surprise et son effroi. Effectivement, pour une chute d'un train en marche – deux fois ! – ce n'étaient que des égratignures. Et pourtant, encore une fois, Mortimer s'était mis en danger pour lui, avait même payé de sa personne – de son sang – pour venir le secourir. Avec son pouce, il traça sans y penser la peau intacte au-dessous de la cicatrice, et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut il cessa, soudain conscient de l'intimité de la posture et du contact.

Une étrange tension s'était créée, presque inconfortable, et Blake se figea, n'osant plus bouger. Il jeta à la dérobée un coup d'œil craintif à Mortimer qui semblait tout aussi pétrifié, mais Blake ne put se résoudre à s'éloigner, à reprendre sa distance.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de Mortimer, aussi intimement, et, si Olrik avait eu raison, s'il avait eu son mot à dire, ce ne serait jamais arrivé.

.. _.son cadavre flotte actuellement en direction des Iles Shetland..._

L'écho de la voix d'Olrik le ramena à la situation de la semaine passée dont il se remémora en un instant les principaux évènements, et soudain, Blake se retrouva submergé par les émotions qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas – ou si peu – laissé s'exprimer.

Brusquement il baissa la tête, son front venant heurter le genou droit de Mortimer pour s'y poser, et, le visage baissé mais rassuré par le contact, il se laissa emporter par leur flot.

* * *

Lentement, le silence s'était installé et Mortimer avait regardé Blake accepter peu à peu l'idée du danger qu'il avait couru. Et, lorsque perdu dans ses pensées le capitaine avait commencé à tracer du doigt le contour de sa blessure, une étrange sensation s'était saisie du professeur.

Il eut soudain l'impulsion de croiser les jambes en reculant, ou peut-être au contraire de les écarter en s'avançant, mais de faire _quelque chose_ pour rompre la tension qui s'était graduellement installée, un malaise si agréable qu'il ne pouvait résoudre à s'y soustraire.

Non, se gronda-t-il, il ne fallait rien y lire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était aperçu il y a moins d'une semaine qu'il n'était pas du tout indifférent à Blake qu'il fallait tout d'un coup perdre toute objectivité en observant leurs interactions. Cela ne voulait rien dire, Blake était inquiet, il était _son ami.._.

L'impact soudain de la tête de Blake sur son genou le tira de ses réflexions, rompant effectivement la tension du même coup.

"Francis ?!" s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Il n'y eut, sans réponse, qu'un mouvement à peine perceptible des épaules de Blake, mais lorsque Mortimer sentit une goutte s'écraser sur sa peau et y couler, il se pencha en avant, atterré et inquiet, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. "Francis !?"

Blake pleurait.

"C'est..." souffla-t-il entre deux respirations rapides, se voulant rassurant. "...c'est du soulagement..."

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, Mortimer resta immobile, laissant sa main en contact rassurant sur l'épaule de Blake, qui essuya une larme furtive.*

Mais déjà le capitaine avait repris sa maitrise de soi, exerçant ce contrôle absolu qu'il avait de ses émotions, et sa voix n'exprimait rien du trouble de ces dernières minutes lorsqu'il prit la parole – sans relever la tête cependant.

"Il faut que vous sachiez... lorsque vous êtes venu nous délivrer, vous n'avez pas sauvé que la situation, Philip." C'est ainsi que Blake commença, tentant d'expliquer ce pour quoi il n'avait pas de mots – que c'est sa vie, son âme peut-être que Mortimer avait sauvé en réapparaissant ainsi _en vie_.

"Lorsqu'Olrik m'a annoncé votre mort..."

"Oh!" Mortimer grimaça et resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Blake. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le fourbe eut pu ainsi profiter de la situation. Seul le regard étincelant de Blake qui avait un instant relevé la tête l'empêcha de parler plus avant.

Le capitaine baissa à nouveau le regard. Après cette interruption, sa langue collait à son palais, ne le laissait plus continuer dans la voie où il s'était lancé. Il ne trouvait plus les mots pour dire ce que l'apparition de Mortimer avait voulu dire pour lui, la profondeur de ses sentiments et... soudain une autre idée fit surface et il reprit la parole.

"Vous savez que je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour mon pays." Sans mot dire, le professeur hocha la tête, même si le capitaine ne le regardait plus. "Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas en revanche, est que lorsque j'ai rencontré Olrik lors de cette aventure et ai tenté de le convaincre que j'avais véritablement changé de bord..." il grimaça. "… je lui ai laissé entendre que chaque homme avait son prix, moi y compris. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas menti en disant cela. Mais pour moi, le prix – qui pourrait me pousser à trahir mon pays – c'est vous, Philip."

Il enchaîna immédiatement, avant que le professeur puisse exprimer sa surprise. "Si ma loyauté envers vous et celle envers mon pays se trouvaient opposées, c'est vous que je choisirais, sans hésiter, à tous les coups. " Et maintenant lancé, il réussit enfin à exprimer sa pensée. "Je suis à vous corps et âme, Philip."

Au fil du discours de son ami, le professeur avait senti ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et l'air s'accumuler dans ses poumons, et, dès que Blake eut relevé les yeux, signifiant la fin de sa diatribe, Mortimer glissa vers le bas sa main droite et se pencha en avant. Saisissant les deux bras de Blake et se levant, il le releva avec lui avant de se précipiter pour l'étreindre entre ses bras, sûr de lui, en une accolade généreuse et rassurante.

"Je suis heureux," dit-il alors par dessus l'épaule du capitaine abasourdi, "que vous me compreniez, Francis."

Puis il s'expliqua. "Vos collègues n'ont jamais trouvé l'argent dissimulé dans la statue toltèque, mais moi si... et jusqu'à mon arrivée à York, je n'étais absolument pas certain d'où allait votre loyauté..." Mortimer prit une large inspiration. "… mais je savais où allait la mienne, envers vous, et qu'il fallait que je vous retrouve."

Se reculant légèrement il chercha le regard de Blake. "Et s'il avait fallu sauter d'un troisième train, je l'aurais encore fait."

Cela valait bien une blessure, n'importe quelle blessure, pour voir les yeux de Blake s'illuminer ainsi de reconnaissance. Ils tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, prenant conscience que Blake participait à leur embrassade avec plus de plaisir que d'enthousiasme, Mortimer se recula, surpris, cherchant à nouveau le regard de son ami. Mais ce dernier baissa alors un instant les yeux pour s'expliquer en répétant à nouveau à voix basse, embarrassé, s'excusant presque : "Corps et âme, Philip."

Le sourire qui s'élargit alors sur le visage du professeur exprimait une joie à en rivaliser la première fois qu'il avait finalisé le premier plan de son Espadon.

Sans hésiter, Mortimer prit entre ses mains le visage de Blake et l'embrassa franchement.

Lorsqu'après quelques instants, Blake eut finalement vaincu sa surprise pour répondre à son tour avec enthousiasme, il aurait été difficile de dire lequel était le plus heureux des deux.

* * *

Extra

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, et dans une atmosphère bien plus détendue, Blake demanda à Mortimer, un sourire dans sa voix : "Trouvez-vous ceci une récompense suffisante pour vos faits de bravoure ? "

"Blake !" Mortimer s'étrangla. "By Jove ! J'espère sincèrement que vous n'étiez pas sérieux en parlant de médaille tout à l'heure ! Ou je ne pourrai penser à rien d'autre que ce moment durant toute la cérémonie !"

Blake se mit à rire.

* * *

* Donizetti


End file.
